User talk:Evilquoll
Despite the surname, I am in no way related to the (far more illustrious) Doom community members The Green Herring or NiGHTMARE. After all, this is one of the most common surnames in English-speaking societies. wtf? blocked again? guys, you are so fucking mean!!! i got blocked again just because i told my opninion about tnt evilution shit??? oh and i'm surprised you didn't block this fucker 91.188.139.8 that vandalised a page, yet you blocked me!!! ok, i get it!!! you guys (admins) are a fat fags who like to block anonymous users!!! this is the truth! sorry about that but i hate being blocked just because i only tell my thoughts and i also got blocked from over different 10 wikias too just because i'm immature but i'm 16. ... what about disable anonymous contributors and let ONLY serious registered users to do their job? ok, this is how is better!!! do that and i'm happy with that since most anonymous contribs are vandals but maybe not all of them, just 50-60% and if you block me again, go to HELL!!!!!!! 04:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? You still don't listen and to make things worse, you vandalize pages and create pointless pages that have nothing to do with Doom and one of those was providing links to pirated versions of Doom, which is also prohibited by our policies. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :In reply to one of the points raised by the vandal, I reverted the edit of 91.188.139.8 as presumed vandalism (he(?) removed an important part of the page without giving any reason), but since this could also have been a good-faith edit (especially in the light of all the undesirable links that have been posted recently) and I have no evidence either way, I decided to see how the situation developed before taking any further action. :As for maturity, this isn't necessarily linked with age; the current bureaucrat of the His Dark Materials wiki is only 15, but I was surprised to learn this as she's one of the most mature and capable people I've come acrosss. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Serious problem with a vandal using multiple ip addresses. Recently we have been dealing with someone who we both warned to stop giving out his opinions on the topics themselves. To make things much worse on what I had to deal with, he created pointless pages that had nothing to do with Doom. One of those pages, was links to download pirated versions of Doom and Doom 2. What do propose we do about this situation? It wouldn't be surprising if he strikes again with a 5th ip address. I changed the year long blocks to 10 years because of his actions. The only thing we can do is block his future ip addresses up to an decade, unless if we can contact the wiki staff in hopes of tracking this person down. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC)